Silence was Golden
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: Harry's being possesed by an angry spirit who only knows one word, revenge. How is Harry expected to be a hero again when a spirit has more control over his body then he does?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

Summary: Harry's being possesed by an angry spirit who only knows one word, revenge. The spirit seems to go after specific people, trying to kill them off. Why the spirit is going after them, well that's not known for certain. But how is Harry supposed to stop a spirit who has more control over his body then he does? let alone become a hero once again.

A/N this is a totally different story then I usually do. If you have read my other fanfiction you'll know what I prefer to write but not this time. I wanna try something different. I'm new at this so.. yeah.. hopefully I can write it okay. I don't think I can but -shrugs- eh I do try.

* * *

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

Harry heard a light voice whisper behind him, and he turned around, looking into the dark night halls. He'd never heard that before in the magical school, but he knew many weird things happened.

Harry shrugged it off, walking a little further up the stair case to the tower. He'd been in detention with Snape again, cleaning cauldrons as usual. Harry really didn't see what the problem was for calling Snape a big ugly greasy git, but all the other teachers did.

_Tick tock, tick, tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock, tick tock, tick tock._

More whispers. Harry whirled around, robes floating in thin air before settling down around his body again. He peered into the darkness behind his big round glasses, frowning. He didn't feel scared, just unsure. Most Hogwarts ghosts made themselves known. Was it Peeves?

'If it's Peeves, I'm in trouble. Lovely.' Harry looked for another few seconds, waiting to see if anything moved. Nothing at all. Harry rolled his eyes, deciding it was probably some sort of prank.

He walked up the stairs some more, trying to get up to the tower as quickly as he could, he didn't want to be caught by a prank, whatever it may be.

_Tick tock, tick, tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock, tick tock, tick tock. TICK TOCK, TICK TOCK, TICK…TOCK…TICK…TOCK._

The voice seemed to be getting nearer to him faster, and it seemed to grow more furious. Harry decided to break into a run, feeling a bit nervous now. It wasn't normal, and even in the wizarding world normality had it's limits.

Harry raced up the steps, losing breathe when he got the Fat Lady's portrait. She gave him an odd look from her perch in her portrait. "What happened to you?" she asked, Harry just looked behind him, the halls silent as ever.

"No-Nothing. Maverick" Harry said, and she opened the portrait to the door, and Harry walked in, a bit out of breath and still disturbed. In the warm, noisy common room Hermione and Ron waited for him, arguing over Snape's newest torture device.. oops, he means essay.

"Heya Harry." Ron said, smiling, and Harry shrugged off what he had heard for being paranoia. Harry forgot about the weird voice, but when he went to bed he got a flash image of a lady coming at him angrily, her white dress moving around her like a tornado, white hair seeming like the wind, and sad grey eyes crying for revenge.

When morning came, though, Harry forgot about the image, about the voice, and his mind was taken up with thoughts about how the hell he was going to get Snape's essay done before the end of today.


	2. Out Of Body Expeirence

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter

A/N okay I'm just uploading another chapter to further explain the story. Listen to your Beta and you'll go far ;) I realize I have more stories to finish, and I'll finish them. This story might get violent, but thats about it for warning. I did say this is gonna be a very different story then my normal.

* * *

It had been a late start to the day, beginning with Harry and Ron sleeping in. Ron woke up dreary eyes, grabbing a big fluffy pillow and throwing it across the room, smacking Harry square in the jaw and shoulder.

"I'M INNOCENT" Harry screamed out, rolling off the bed and crashing to the floor with a loud thud. The red sheets started to fall to the ground, on top of Harry's messy jet black hair.

Ron was laughing as Harry shoved the sheets off of his head and got up slowly, falling backwards onto his bed again. "Rough night, Harry?" Ron asked, getting up and taking his nightshirt off.

"Stuck with Snape for a couple of hours, you'd be feeling the same way I am." Harry responded, picking his sheets off and flopping back onto the bed, ready to get back to sleep when he noticed his watch on the bedside table read 10:43.

"Your right there, Harry." Ron said, pulling on his robes and yawning when he heard Harry screech 'OH SHIT.' Ron looked up, seeing Harry grab his watch and spring out of bed, looking much livelier in the morning then he usually did. "Something wrong?" Ron said, looking for his wand.

"Oh no Ron, nothings wrong, only we're missing Transfiguration right now!" Harry responded, pulling his robes over his head quickly, forgetting to straighten them over his form while he shoved his wand in his pocket, grabbed a few of his books, and made a dash for the common room.

"Fuck, I'm going to kill those idiots who let us sleep in!" Ron yelled after him, sprinting down the stairs with no books, one shoe tied, and his wand falling out of his robes.

* * *

Hermione was laughing so hard when Transfigurations ended that Harry and Ron were starting to wonder if she needed to go to the infirmary for help. "You.. two.. are.. unbelievable!" Hermione managed to get out, before leaning on the wall as she replayed the scene in her mind again.

Harry and Ron had come bursting through the doors, looking not quite awake, yet awake enough to know they were in deep trouble. After all, it is not wise to miss almost all of Professor McGonagall's class, come barging in at the last twenty minutes, and on top of that forgetting to even bring the right books.

"It's not our fault, we were tired and no one woke us up!" Ron grumbled again, having used the same explanation for McGonagall, and getting told he was going to wash floors for the rest of the week if it would help him with punctuality. Harry was in no better shape, though, and could only hope no more cauldrons were in his near future.

"Well don't look at me you two; I was out of the common room before anyone else was. The Potions essay is due today!" Hermione stated, reminding Harry of the fact he had yet to complete his.

"Today is not going to be my day." Harry said, looking at his watch and seeing they had to get to Divination as soon as they could. Ron and Harry had a long walk in store for them and today it felt longer then normal with the image of his Transfigurations professor's angry face glaring at him coldly still fresh in his mind.

* * *

"Now I want you to open your mind as you breathe in and out, concentrate on what you see. Oh Miss Brown, I feel your sensing something, what do you see?" Trelawny blabbered on, trying to see if they could see into the future some how by meditation.

All Harry saw was darkness, weird colours floating across the darkness, and surprise, more darkness. "This is rubbish, Harry, one of these days…" Ron whispered to his friend, trying to think of something he could say that would please the old loon.

"Ah Mr. Potter, what do you see?" she asked, and Harry could tell she was closer to him, waiting for him to predict something. Harry saw a clock form in front of his image, its hands spinning around and around, creating one big spiral.

"Uh.. I see.. a clock?" Harry responded, sounding even sillier then he normally did in this class. He shifted in his chair, watching the hands spin faster and faster, maybe he was remembering a dream?

"Oh and what is the clock doing or do you just see a clock?" Trelawny asked, and Harry heard Ron whisper very softly, 'Oh does he see a mouse along with this clock?' making Harry think of the nursery rhyme and want to burst out laughing.

"The hands are… well, they're spinning Professor. Spinning really fast." Harry said, and heard Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil oo and ahhh when he said that, as if it meant anything.

"Hmm. Strange, strange. It might mean time will seem to be moving quickly for you Mr. Potter." Professor Trelenway said, walking over to Ron and asking him about what he saw. Ron said a pig flying, and was told he really should start believing pigs could fly or he'd never see any of his dreams come true.

Ron's whispered come back: 'No grim this time, eh Harry?'

* * *

Harry was found not eating in the library like he should be doing, but finishing off an essay due last class in Potions. He kept trying to figure out a reason why Juniper Berries would be good for a wealth potion, and sadly didn't have his text book with him.

That and he was too lazy to climb upstairs and get it. Doing so would result in him wanting to get food, resulting in being around people and getting distracted, which, in the end, would result in him not finishing the essay.

Which, in any way he looked at it, might be a bad thing to get Snape any angrier at him then he already was. At least Harry reciprocated that anger ten fold what it used to be. Harry's 'People I want to kill most list' included Voldemort, Snape, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fudge, Umbridge, Malfoy… the list could be bigger then that, Harry just wasn't sure who else was important enough to hate.

Harry felt he should take Malfoy off that list; Malfoy was a waist of energy. He really was, Harry knew he only hated the bastard because Malfoy's views were fucked up. He was a twat, and had a grudge against Harry because of a scar. Not much of incentive to kill him, however.

Harry finally, in the end, bullshitted the whole essay, stuffed it into his bag and got up to put the potion books back onto the shelf. As Harry was putting the books in their proper places, he saw Luna Love good sitting down at a near by table and didn't know whether to avoid her or go over and say hello.

He put the last heavy book on the shelf with difficulty, and walked over to Luna. "Hey Luna." Harry said, looking at her as she looked up at him with a shrug.

"Hello Harry. It's a lovely day for twittering twiknets to be fluttering around." Luna said, looking at her herbology book. Harry looked around, wondering what the heck a twittering whatever was, but knew better then to ask.

"Umm, right Luna. Say, have you seen Ron or Hermione around?" Harry asked, having a feeling she hadn't, but it was polite to ask he guessed, before he left.

"No I have not, ran into the dragon, though. He's got a bad bite that one, really cuts you deep. Sadly not deep enough to kill, his methods need improvement." Luna replied, looking off into space again. Harry took awhile to figure out she was talking about Malfoy.

"If you ask me, he's got no bite and he's just a stupid sod with no life." Harry growled, thinking of Malfoy's threat last year. 'He still hasn't got me, and if he tries, I don't really care.' Harry thought.

"I wasn't asking you." Luna said simply, before picking out a magazine and reading it with very much interest. Harry knew Luna was a weird person, but he couldn't help but like her just a small bit.

"Well see you around." Harry said, leaving her to her magazine and walking out of the library. Harry still believed Luna was off her rocker. Naturally, Malfoy could never kill with his petty words, never. **No** **one** could do that.

* * *

Potions was, as it always is for Harry, horrible. Snape was in a grouchy mood because Harry actually handed in a paper on time, making it hard for him to pick on Harry for that. But there were more ways to make Harry's life miserable.

Like pair him off with Malfoy perhaps.

Malfoy did none of the work, making Harry stir the potion that was actually looking like it was supposed to, a somewhat misty grey. "Scarhead, stir faster." Malfoy ordered, only to get a glare from Harry.

"Malfoy, if you want it done right, do it yourself." Harry snapped, shoving the stirring stick into Malfoy's pale hands. Harry was noticing odd things about other boys, so it wasn't too much of a surprise when he thought Malfoy's hands were rather attractive. Nothing would fix his pointy ferret face though.

Now if they had been girl's hands, then it wouldn't have mattered. Harry was busy musing, and never noticed Malfoy draw the stirring stick and throw a bit of the potion in Harry's general direction.

Now if the potion had done its job, Harry would have turned into a mushroom with red polka dots all over it, but the grey liquid flying across the small space never reached Harry. Instead, a book came flying towards the concoction and became the sad victim of the mushroom potion.

"Malfoy you idiot!" Harry hissed out, not taking any notice to why the rest of them were staring at him, not even seeing Malfoy's shock. He suddenly realized no one was saying anything, and looked at the rest of the class.

Pansy Parkinson, to point one person out, was staring at the mushroom with shock. It seemed her book had been the one to fly over. Then Harry heard it again, that voice he'd heard last night.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, TOCK._

He looked around, startled, searching people's faces to see if they'd heard it as well. No one seemed to have, but Harry was almost certain he had heard it, loud and clear as a bell.

"Potter, I don't know how you did it, but detention for turning Miss Parkinson's book into a mushroom." Snape snapped, irritated with the disturbance of class.

"I didn't touch her stupid book!" Harry snapped in his own defense, knowing it wasn't worth arguing, but not being able to muster up enough restraint to care.

"Potter…" Snape said warningly, glaring at him with those obsidian eyes.

"God damnit, I hate this class!" Harry growled, got up and shoved his books back into his bag, starting to leave.

"Potter don't you go anywhere. I will make sure you are very sorry if you leave this class." Snape said, and Harry rolled his eyes. It was a threat he should have gotten used to by now.

"Go ahead, make me sorry." Harry said angrily, before feeling something wrap around his body and force himself out of it. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt, it was like dying only he wasn't dead, he could feel his heart beat, know he had a pulse, but that was the only thing he did feel.

His body was animated now, throwing itself at Malfoy, and all Harry could do was float on thin air, his soul, if that's what he could call it, feeling gradually weaker by the second. Harry couldn't feel the warmth from the cauldrons simmering, couldn't smell the smoky air, he could only see it. To put it lightly, Harry Potter finally knew fear that he could not get over.

Review please, just tell me how I'm doing... this kind of story is new to me.


End file.
